Enigma
by The Silent Smurf
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata was a mystery to him. Naruto thinks over the things he learned about Hinata from watching her. Fate steps in and they soon find themselves on the same team. Light One-Shot. NaruHina


**Title**: Enigma

**Author**: XtomboysmurfX

**Rating**: T

**Type**: One-shot

**Summary**: Naruto thinks over the things he learned about Hinata by watching her. Fate steps in and they find themselves on the same team. Light story.

"-insert words here-" – someone talking

'_-insert more words here-'_ – the direct thoughts

**-insert words here- **- emphasis

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stared at the usually ignored Hyuuga from the back of the classroom, as he always did. He found himself drawn to her these past months. There were many things about her that fascinated him. One being that she did uncharacteristic things when nobody looked.

He knew things about her nobody else did. He knew that the bright blush that stained her cheeks disappeared as soon someone she didn't like turned their back. He knew that she directed glares at other classmates when no one was looking. He knew that she despised being told she was doing something wrong.

He often caught her staring at him. He would turn to observe her and their gazes would lock before she quickly turned away and the adorable blush would once again attack her cheeks and continue to spread. Her blush was just another thing he loved about her. Whenever she blushed, a smile would involuntarily come to his face. She was a fast learner, he noted. Whenever Iruka-sensei corrected her, much to her dislike, she respected it. On her second try, she would execute it perfectly. But no one else saw, and he was glad. He selfishly liked to see her face beam with victory, however small it was.

Everything about her was endearing. Especially her smile. The corners of her lips would tilt slightly upwards in an almost non-existent movement. He found her smile to be perfect and sufficient. He never did like brash and noticeable things. He loved her eyes, not white to everyone else's belief, but the lightest shade of lavender he had ever seen. Her eyes were the most intriguing he'd ever encountered. Her milky eyes portrayed her every emotion, from fondness to mischief. Yes, mischief. He remembered the first day he saw that gleam of mischief in her eyes.

It was a day when Iruka-sensei was ill and Mizuki-sensei had to fill in. The tension was thick in the classroom that day. No one like the silver-haired sadistic teacher, and he was not excluded. Mizuki taught them what they were supposed to be taught and the day dragged on uneventfully, that was until it was time to leave. Before Mizuki stepped out the classroom, some smart mouth baka bellowed that Mizuki was an jerk who couldn't teach a soul. Of course, Mizuki was frozen in his tracks. A killer intent like none they had ever experienced soon filled the classroom. Silence was the only thing heard. Mizuki swiftly walked back into classroom, deadly calm. He demanded to know who spoke. And went on into a long but interesting speech on his unappreciated life. Naruto merely stared at him wondering why he was telling a bunch of 10-year-olds his life story when half of them didn't even understand what he was saying. It was then he went hysterical, daring anyone who thought they were better than him to fight him. Frightened classmates looked nervously at each other. It was just then when he saw it, Hinata was staring at Mizuki with mischief gleaming in her eyes and a smirk etched on her thin lips, almost a bit of a challenge.

He was so surprised he fell from his seat with a loud thump. Of course, the simple-minded fools laughed and he put on a sheepish act for their benefit. He raised his eyes to look at the heiress but only found concerned eyes staring back at him. His heart melted as he stared into the worry-filled orbs of someone who actually cared about him. He sent her a small smile and watched amusedly as the blush fought its way to her face and continued to her ears. He chuckled as she quickly turned away from him.

She was a mystery. He couldn't tell who she actually was, and what she actually felt. But that just seemed to draw him in more. He didn't try to understand why she did the things she did, but loved them all the same.

He admired the fact that she was serious about being a ninja unlike the other girls who fawned over the cold Uchiha. She was one of the few girls who didn't like the bastard. He was grateful for that as the Uchiha had become his rival. He didn't know when it happened, but he and the Uchiha had become enemies. But it was bound to happen, the Uchiha's arrogance was getting to him. They were constantly battling for the position of best ninja in the class. But as far as everyone else was concerned, they both were the best...

Today was the day they would all get sorted into our teams. Naruto had passed the test easily and the council could do nothing to keep him from becoming a ninja. The Third Hokage had announced that the fact that the Kyuubi was sealed into him wasn't a eligible reason for him to not become a ninja. Naruto was eternally grateful to the old man for standing up for him.

Iruka stood at the front of the classroom, eying all his former students.

"Today you will all be sorted into three-man teams, along with a jounin sensei. You have been placed according to your skills and teamwork." He went on to discuss the significance of these teams and other necessary information. He began to call out the teams and their members. Naruto listened intently to all the names and recorded the teams in his memory.

"Team Seven, Uzumaki Naruto-" Naruto ears perked up.

"-Uchiha Sasuke-" Naruto and Sasuke shared a silent glare.

"-and Hyuuga Hinata" Hinata's eyes were filled with surprise as her eyes traveled over to her two new team members. Sasuke gave her a withering glance and Naruto merely stared at her, something unrecognizable flickering in his cerulean eyes. She quickly looked back to the front and listened as Iruka named the remaining teams.

"You are all required to wait for your own jounin sensei to arrive here. I hope you all become wonderful shinobi" He finished with a warm smile and exited the classroom. Almost immediately, the classroom was filled with excited chatter.

Naruto stood and walked over to the nervous girl, noting with amusement how her blush darkened with every step he took. He took the unoccupied seat beside her. He offered her a warm smile and held out his hand.

"Hey. I'm Naruto" Blush still staining her cheeks, she looked at him curiously before she took his hand slowly, smiling that smile he loved so much.

"Hinata." She said in her soft melodious voice. Naruto felt the heat rush up to his face as he grinned at her.

"Nice to meet you, Hinata" Her name rolled off his tongue perfectly. She nodded, blush still evident.

Hours passed by and still no jounin came to claim them. Being the last team left, they had lapsed into a comfortable silence when the door creaked open. A head popped into view. A spiky-haired man with a mask covering half of his face peered at them. He walked lazily into the classroom.

"Sorry, I'm late. There was a cat stuck in a tree and and being the heroic ninja that I am, I decided to save it." He said with a sheepish smile.

They merely stared back him, one with his eyebrow raised.

_'Okay...I guess I got a quiet bunch...'_

"Right, well let's just meet on the roof in 15 minutes" And with that, he disappeared leaving a cloud of smoke behind.

Sasuke got up without a word and sauntered out the classroom, leaving his other two team members staring at his back.

Naruto smirked as he glanced sideways at the Hyuuga beauty who was now busy staring at her hands.

_'Alone at last'_

"So Hinata-chan," She blushed at the added suffix.

"Hai?" She asked in her melodious tone as she turned to face him.

He smirked at her and spoke, "7:00 tonight? "

Hinata stared at him for a few moments before her mouth curved into a mischievous smirk, "Sure"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: There you have it. As you can see, I have made Naruto somewhat normal, but smarter than the others. Please click that lavender button at the bottom left of the screen. I would love to hear your criticisms. R&R please. .


End file.
